Decisions
by Faith Carney
Summary: An old friend of Buffy's shows up after Buffy has been resurrected. The Scoobies, especially Spike & Dawn, are happy to see her. But Buffy isn't so sure she should roll out the welcome mat when an increase in vampires roaming around happens at the same ti


Chapter One  
  
Willow Rosenberg walked carefree through the cemetery, holding on to the hand of her lover, Tara Maclay. Xander Harris strolled along behind them, battle-axe hung loosely in his hand, with his ex-demon girlfriend Anya Jenkins, who was too busy worriedly talking about bunnies attacking her to even notice Xander wasn't paying any attention. The group had set out in search of their friend, Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer. "Where do you think she is? We've checked just about everywhere." Tara asked her girlfriend. The group had already checked most of Buffy's regular patrol route and had come up with no sign of their friend. "She's got to be around here somewhere. Everything's been really quiet lately. So, she's probably just doing a regular patrol." Willow answered. "Jeez, Will. Did you really have to say 'everything's been really quiet lately'? That's just welcoming trouble." Xander replied. And he was right. Out of the shadows stepped a group of five vampires. Fangs barred, eyes feral, and growling low from deep in their throats. "I didn't mean it!" Willow said fearfully as she and Tara backed away slowly. The group of vampires began to surround them. "Run!" Xander yelled as one of the vampires grabbed him by the collar, surprising him, the battle-axe falling from him hand. He struggled as he watched another vamp grabbed Anya from behind as well, wrapping both arms around her chest. "Anya!" He felt the same done to him as he observed two more do the same to Willow and Tara. The last vampire, who they figured to be the leader of this group, stepped up and smiled menacingly. "If you're looking for things that go bite in the night, you found them." He said. Then a look of surprise appeared on the vamp's face as he saw someone race through the shadows towards his buddy holding Xander. "What the..." He was cut off as a crossbow bolt zoomed through the air and pierced his heart, turning him into dust. Xander suddenly felt the grip of the vampire holding him weaken and then disappear within seconds. Without giving it a second thought, he grabbed the battle-axe and ran for the one holding Anya. "Duck!" As soon as her head was clear, he swung the axe and decapitated the vampire. Anya fell to ground, gasping for air. "You okay?" She nodded and he went to help his two friends. But as he got closer, they didn't need any help. He saw a figure dressed in all black fighting the vampires with no problem whatsoever. Willow and Tara joined them and the four of them watched as the figure fought the last vampire. Xander knew it was the figure of a woman by the small frame of the body, but he had no idea who since she had a hood covering her head as blank wisps of hair blew in the breeze of motions she was making. The girl gave the vampire a spinning back kick to its face with such force he turned twice in the air and landed flat on the ground. She slammed her stake home before he had a chance to make another move and turned to join her friend as the vamp turned to dust. The girl turned to them, removing her hood. "Only five? That's so no fun." The four members of the Scoobie Gang stared in disbelief at the girl in front of them. Dressed in a black jean jacket, a black hoodie, and black leather pants, with a black tube top just showing off her navel that had a purple ring pierced through it, and steel-toed boots, she looked so different from the last time any of them had seen her. The only thing that was the same was the rainbow striped eyebrow ring she had and the sterling silver cross and chain around her neck. Her hair was still long, almost down to the small of her back, but it was now jet black, and it was tied slick back in a high ponytail. "Lynnea?" Xander managed to ask. "Hey guys. Hope I didn't interrupt anything." She answered, flashing them a mischievous smile that reflected in her purple eyes as she stuffed her stake into the back of her waistband. "Oh, my God! Lynnea!" Willow said excitedly. She walked over and tightly hugged her friend. "What are doing here?" "I came to see you. I missed you guys so much. Why else would I be here? There's nothing after me anymore, remember?" She answered, returning the hug, and then looked a little saddened. "I drove all this way and that's the only hug I'm going to get?" "Of course it's not." Xander answered and scooped her into a hug. Tara came over to her next. "Hey." She said shyly and hugged Lynnea. "I like your hair." "Oh, yeah, it's just a glamour. Helps camouflage me in the darkness." She replied sarcastically. She untied her ponytail and ran hands over her hair. But as she did this, her hair turned blonde with electric blue streaks. "Told ya it's just a glamour." She smiled. Tara giggled softly. "I still like it." Then Lynnea looked over at Anya. "Hey, Anya." "You can't have Xander, again." Anya said firmly. Lynnea was taken aback by her greeting. "I don't want Xander, again." Then she looked over at Xander, knowing he would be offended. "No offense." Anya smiled brightly as she walked over to Lynnea and hugged her tightly. "Then I'm glad to see you, again. And thank you for saving us from an untimely death." Lynnea looked over at Willow. "Where's Buffy?" "We don't actually know. We got bored waiting at the house and came out to keep her company on patrol, but we can't find her." Willow answered a little nervous. "If you guys are here and Buffy's out patrolling, who's with Dawn?" Lynnea asked. Willow saw the look of concern on Lynnea's face that reflected in her eyes and echoed in her voice. "Oh, she's at the house. Giles is watching her. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees you." "Well, let's not wait any longer." She replied. "What happened to you? I remember you being extremely shy when we first met." Xander commented, remembering how shy Lynnea had been when he had first met her at the Bronze a year earlier. "True." Lynnea replied. "But a lot has happened since the last time I was here. I'll tell guys about it when we have the whole gang together." The group began walking towards the main gates where Lynnea had parked her car. "So, where are you staying?" Willow asked. "Um, I was actually going to stay at the mansion. Money's a little tight for a motel. But it's okay. I've had worse." Lynnea answered. "No way. I'm not letting you stay in that weird place. You can stay with us. You can bunk up with Dawn." Willow replied. "No, Will, I don't wanna put you guys to too much trouble." Lynnea said. "It's already settled. You're staying with us." Willow said firmly. The Scoobies piled into the car immediately noticing the large dog in the back of the Ford Explorer. Anya became worried as she looked at the furry companion. "That's not some kind of giant bunny demon is it?" "No, this is Cujo. My dog. He's a St. Bernard. Don't worry; he's friendly to humans. Doesn't like vampires much, though, except Angel." Lynnea answered  
  
Buffy Summers, the Slayer, the Chosen One, had been patrolling since sundown, only an hour ago, but it seemed like days. She had already slayed six vampires so far. Now she was working on numbers seven and eight. There seemed to be a rise in the number of vamps lately, but she didn't think about it too much. The more the merrier, she thought. The first vampire came at Buffy fast and hard with a serious of blows. The Slayer blocked most of them, but took a few. She kicked it in the midsection and uppercut it in the chin sending it sprawling backward. She grabbed the stake from the back of her waistband. The second vampire came at her full force. She high kicked that one and staked it. The other vampire came up from behind her and kicked her in the middle of her back. She stumbled forward. Regaining her balance, she turned, and came crashing down on him with a serious of blows. Then finally gave him a spinning back fist to his face. The vampire spun in the air corkscrew style and landed hard. She staked him quickly. Buffy heard footsteps behind her. Stake raised, ready to strike, she turned around. She lowered the stake when she saw who it was. "Easy now, Slayer." Spike said casually. "What are you doing here?" Buffy asked. "I live here, remember? Nice little crypt, just down that way?" He replied pointing towards the center of the graveyard. "Been a lot of those around tonight." He inclined his head towards the pile of vampire dust. "Yeah. Eight alone tonight." She replied. "You get any?" "Uh, three over by the Bronze and a Polgara." He answered. "Something's got to be going on. I'm gonna head home and see if Giles has an ideas." She replied. "I was gonna head over there, but I figured you'd be out here." Spike said. "Okay, then. Let's go see what Giles has to say." The Slayer replied. "Gone on ahead. I gotta get something from my crypt first." Spike informed her. Buffy shrugged and headed home.  
  
Rupert Giles had had a very long night of talking about boys, listening to pop music, and eating ice cream. Dawn had finally gone upstairs and he hoped she had gone to sleep. He sat down on the sofa in Buffy's living room with a soothing cup of tea and a book, waiting patiently for the others to return with Buffy. Just as he was about to crack open his book, the front door opened. He rose off the sofa and walked to foyer. He saw Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, and ... Lynnea? "Look who we found patrolling." Xander said happily. "Actually she found us and saved us from a bunch of vampires." Willow corrected. "Lynnea?" Giles asked, disbelieving his own eyes. Lynnea smiled kindly at him. "Hey, Giles." She walked over to hug the Watcher. "What on earth are you doing here?" He asked happily, with a loving smile on his face, returning the hug. "She missed us." Willow said cheerfully. From the top of the stairs, the group heard a young voice call down. "What's going on down there?" "Dawnie, come down here. We have a surprise for you." Willow called back happily. Dawn Summers walked quickly down the stairs, stopping halfway. Her eyes grew wide and her face lit up, a smile extending from ear to ear. "Oh, my God. Lynnea?" "Hey, D." Lynnea said and hugged the Slayer's younger sister. The group gathered in the living room. Everyone had questions to ask. Dawn had Lynnea make some of her French vanilla hot chocolate. It had been so long since she had had that. "So, you just missed us, got in your car, and drove all the way here?" Dawn asked. She was happy to see her friend again, but it didn't make any sense to her why she would just drop everything and come back to Sunnydale. "Basically. I heard about what happened to Buffy a few months ago. I didn't want to believe it at first. With everything that I went through, losing Doyle, Faith ending up in jail, everything that we went through here, then that whole thing in L.A. I just locked myself in my apartment for weeks. I even lost my job from not showing up. Then Angel called me and told me that she was back. So, I packed up the car, and here I am." Lynnea explained. "I was the one who went to see Angel to tell him that Buffy died. I didn't know you were staying in L.A. or I would have told you myself." Willow replied. "It's okay, Will. I'm kind of glad it was Angel that told me. I don't think you would have been able to catch me as quickly as he did when I collapsed to the floor." Lynnea took in a deep breath. "But, enough of that. She's back now." She smiled happily. "Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Willow asked. "I know Faith trained you, but you fought a lot better tonight. I actually thought you were Buffy for a second, 'til I saw the hair." "Faith showed me the basics. It was probably one of the only good things she ever did. Then, I did a little training in L.A. with Angel while I was there. Plus, I found this spell and potion that boosts up my strength, speed, endurance, and healing. I'm as strong as any vampire. Without the fangs and the lumpy forehead." Lynnea answered. "Buffy's home." At that, the front door opened once again, and Buffy herself appeared. "Giles, we need to talk. There's... Lynnea?" Lynnea stood up from the sofa and walked over to the Slayer. Tears started to well up in her eyes, but she forced them back and replaced them with a smile. "Hey Buffy." She wrapped her arms securely around her friend. Buffy returned the hug, still surprised to see her friend again. "Okay, don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you and all. But, what are doing here?" Lynnea lost the battle with her tears as she let go of Buffy. "Angel called me. He told me you were back. I had to come and see you. I missed you guys so much." She wiped her tears on the back of her sleeve and smiled. Buffy smiled back. "I missed you, too." "We came out to look for you and got attacked by some vamps and she saved us. Buffy, you should have seen her. This girl is incredible." Willow said and explained the story of what had happened earlier. "Five of them, huh? That's actually what I came home to talk about. I ran into Spike, too. He'll be here shortly." Buffy replied. She looked over at her sister. "Why aren't you in bed?" "I was in bed. But then Lynnea was here and she made French vanilla hot chocolate. Want some?" Dawn answered innocently Buffy eyes got wide with excitement. "There's French vanilla hot chocolate? Of course I want some. I haven't had one in over a year." Dawn got up and ran to the kitchen. Buffy looked over at Lynnea. "Why aren't you having any?" "I found out I'm lactose intolerant. I can't have the French vanilla creamer." Lynnea replied. "Well, that bites." Buffy commented. Lynnea just nodded dismissively. "What's with the dog?" "He's mine. He won't bother anyone and I'll keep him off the furniture." Lynnea answered and petted Cujo proudly on the head. "He's a good protector. Never leaves my side unless I tell him to. He's housebroken, listens to one word commands, and can sense vamps." "Nice. I wonder why I never got one of those." Buffy replied "Buffy, Lynnea's gonna stay here with us, if that's okay with you. She can bunk up with Dawn." Willow said. "That's fine with me." Buffy replied. "I just wish Spike would hurry up and get here so we can get started." But Lynnea was wishing Spike would take his time. She didn't know if she was ready to see him again. But deep down she wanted to be with him again. And this time will be better. There's nothing after me and everyone already knows that we were together. So there won't be any more secrets, She thought. But I don't know if I can go through that again.  
  
Spike strolled down Revello Drive as calm as can be. On his way back from his crypt, he had dusted two more vamps. It was starting to get irritating. He took a long drag of his cigarette as he walked towards the back door of Buffy's house. On the back porch, he took one last drag from his cigarette and flicked it into the neighbor's yard. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a very happy Dawn. "Hey, nib let. Where's big sis?" He asked as he closed the door behind him. "She's in the living room with everyone else. You'll never guess who's here." Dawn answered excitedly. She remembered last time Lynnea was in town, the neutered vamp and the now warrior had fallen madly in love with one another. She wanted that to happen again. She loved seeing the two of them together. She even still had the copy of the photo Lynnea had sent her of herself and Spike tucked away safely in her room. Spike's nose caught the scent of hot chocolate and raspberries? But he didn't think anything of it. "Who is it? Riley? Angel?" Dawn fluttered around the kitchen and finally picked up a mug of hot chocolate. "You'll have to wait and see. Stay right here, don't move. It's a surprise. And keep your eyes closed." Then she disappeared into the other room. Spike just stood there, staring out the back door window. He really wasn't in the mood for one of Dawn's little games. Then the smell of raspberries got stronger and he knew Dawn must be coming back. "So, who will I never guess is here?" He turned again and didn't expect to see the face he saw in front of him. "Well, well, if it isn't little miss mystical energy herself. Didn't think I'd be seeing you ever again." Cujo sat up and growled viciously, showing his fangs. "Okay, what's that thing doin' here and why's it growling at me?" Spike asked calmly. "He knows you're a vampire. He doesn't like them." Lynnea answered, not able to meet his gaze. "Cujo, be nice." "I'll give you guys a few minutes. C'mon, Cujo." Dawn said, with a huge smile on her face, as she walked backwards into the next room with the dog right beside her. Lynnea walked over to Spike, looking him dead in the eyes, as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. Memories of what they had shared together flooded her mind, and finally the last memory of her saying good-bye to him that last night in front of the Bronze when she had put that spell on him to make him forget they had ever had anything. "Hello, Spike." Spike just stared at her for moment, looking into her purple eyes and not remembering what they told him. Every single feeling she had ever had when she was with him, he had seen in her eyes. Her eyes had been powerful before, but now they held even more power. He hugged her quickly again and looked away from her. But, for some reason, it confusingly saddened him. "Hello, Lynnea." He hurriedly walked into the next room. Lynnea stood there for a second before following him, her heart sinking into the pit of her stomach. This was not what she had hoped would happen. She had played that moment out in her head the whole drive here. He was supposed to scoop up into his arms and tell him how much he missed me, she thought.  
  
"So what's goin' on?" Spike asked after Lynnea had joined them in the living room. "We don't know yet. We were waiting for you to get here and figure things out. Dawn, why don't you get Lynnea settled in while we try to figure out what's going on." She noticed Lynnea's expression and could tell she was feeling like she had been cut out of the group and what she did earlier didn't matter. "This way you won't have to do it later." "Sounds good." Lynnea answered and told Cujo to stay. She looked over at Dawn. "Wanna help me get my stuff from the car?" Dawn nodded and followed Lynnea. "Are you sure? It's been kind of hectic out there?" Buffy asked worriedly. "Buffy, I watched her dust five vamps. They'll be fine." Willow answered. "Four vamps." Xander corrected. "Don't forget the one I got."  
  
Outside the autumn night air was a bit cold. Lynnea kept looking around, seeing if anything wanted to cause trouble. But the only things playing with her were the shadows. She still couldn't believe how cold Spike had been to her. But that was all part of her spell. He had acted the same way the first time they had met, just brushed her aside like she was no one. She just had to keep telling herself that what they had been was over and would never be again. "So, did you really miss all of us, or just Buffy?" Dawn asked. Lynnea stopped pulling the last bag out of the trunk and looked sincerely at her. "D, of course I missed you. I missed you, and Buffy, and Willow, and Xander, and Giles, and Tara, and even Anya." "You didn't miss Spike?" Dawn asked, a little surprised. Last year they couldn't keep their hands off each other, she remembered. Lynnea sat down in the trunk of her silver Ford Explorer. Dawn sat down beside her. "The hardest thing I ever did was leave here and leave Spike. I was only friends with all of you for like a week, but you all became my family. You guys were all I had here. I felt like you were my sister and the rest of the gang were my best friends and Spike was like my Angel." Lynnea confided in the young girl. "I've heard Spike called a lot of thing's before, but never an angel." Dawn replied. Lynnea smiled at that, knowing it was true. "Not a halo and wings up in heaven angel. I meant Angel as in Buffy and Angel." "You still love him, huh?" Dawn asked. "Is it that obvious?" Lynnea retorted. Dawn stayed quiet for a minute, thinking of a way to change the subject. "I'm really glad you came back. You're the only one who never treated me like some dumb immature kid. You talk and listen to me like you would to anyone of them. And you understand, too." Lynnea shrugged. "I was fifteen once, too. But, I was a mature fifteen. Just like you. Then, two years later, I met Faith and now I'm a Slayer groupie." "Sometimes I still wish you were my sister." Dawn admitted. "No, you don't. It might seem like Buffy treats you like a little kid because she doesn't want you to go through what she does and she doesn't want you getting hurt. She's just protecting you from what goes bump in the night. I would do the same thing. But you have a sister that loves you more than life itself and I'd bet you're the reason she keeps doing what she's doing." Lynnea replied. "When did you get so full of wisdom?" Dawn asked. Lynnea laughed. "I think it's from hanging around Angel too much." She sighed heavily. "Come on, let's get this stuff inside."  
  
While Dawn and Cujo were upstairs, the Scoobie Gang had congregated around the dining room table. Buffy was telling the story of her night with great concern trailing in her voice. "Eight vamps, Giles. That's just from tonight. And Spike said he got two and a Polgara." "Better make that four. Got two more on my way over here." Spike informed the group. "Plus the five Lynnea and I got." Xander added. "That's seventeen vamps and one demon all in the same night. There has to be something going on." Buffy said worriedly. "You don't think this has something to do with Lynnea, do you?" "No, no. Of course not. We killed all of the Darymplarians. And there's no one else that knows about her, expect for us, and Angel's group, and Faith." Giles said as removed his glasses and began polishing them. "Besides, when I met up with the others, that's when I first got into town. I went straight to the cemetery to find you." Lynnea put in. "If I was in any kind of trouble, I would tell you. But I'm not. I just wanted to see you. And Billy Idol over there." "Billy Idol?" Spike asked, confused. "Me? Why would you wanna see me?" "Long story. I had this crush on you when I was here last year. Don't worry about it. It's over now since you blew me off when you saw me." Lynnea answered "'Blew you off'? How did I blow you off?" Spike asked, irritated. Buffy could see where this was going and had to end it fast. They had more important things to worry about right now. "Guys, we so don't have time for this." "No, Buffy. I wanna know what I did." Spike said angrily. Lynnea looked the vampire right in his eyes. "You and me. Other room. Right now." She walked heatedly into the living with Spike right on her heels. Buffy had a feeling this was not going to go well. "Try not to break anything." She called after them, hoping they heard her. With money tight at the moment, she didn't have any extra to replace anything they might break.  
  
"So how did I blow you off?" Spike asked, standing his ground in the middle of Buffy's living room. "Do you even have any idea of what I've been through? My best friend runs off and ends up in jail for murder. So I come all the way out here, all alone, looking for Buffy. I find out I've have some kind of mystical energy inside of me that demons want to kill me for. I fall in love with a vampire. Then befriend another one only to find out that my other best friend is dead. Then I have to leave and start all over again. And when you just tossed me aside, after you hugged me, was the most destroyed I have ever felt." Lynnea heatedly answered. Spike furrowed his brow. "You were in love with me?" Lynnea heatedly sighed. "So what? That's not the point." "So you're sayin' I'm supposed to act like we're star-crossed lovers 'cause you've got some big crush on me?" Spike retorted. "All I'm saying is, I know there's no soul in that sorry bag of flesh you walk around in, but I'm sure you still have feelings." Lynnea paused for a minute, calming herself. "Just like I do." Spike didn't know what to say to that. For some reason he believed what Lynnea had said. And he felt sorry for what he had done to her. But he didn't know why. "I'm out of here. Too crowded for my taste." Spike said and walked out the front door. Lynnea stood there for a moment, all alone, debating whether to join the others or go after Spike. She finally decided which. She ran upstairs to scribble a note for Dawn not to worry. She tossed her jacket on the bed, grabbed her black hoodie, and told Cujo to stay with Dawn. Then she slipped out the back door unnoticed. She knew Spike would be heading back to his crypt so she ran in that direction, slowing down as she spotted him a block ahead of her. As she rounded the next corner, she saw that the block was empty. She had lost him. She knew vampires could run faster than humans and he probably caught her scent and tried to lose her. So she ran all the way to the cemetery where she hoped Spike's place she was. 


End file.
